


The Illusionist

by Maraman



Category: Naruto
Genre: Introspection, Lemon, M/M, One Shot, Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:41:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27588308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maraman/pseuds/Maraman
Summary: Quante volte aveva volutamente evitato di incrociarlo, per non doverlo guardare? Tutte le sue difese sarebbero cedute come una diga contro la corrente di un fiume che voleva solamente la sua libertà, perché Naruto era sempre stato quello per lui: un fiume impetuoso che continuando a sbattere contro quelle mura, prima o poi, le avrebbe smussate e arrugginite così tanto da poterle distruggere.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 1





	The Illusionist

**Author's Note:**

> Buonasera a tutti!  
> È stata un'opera complicata, non mi vergogno ad ammetterlo, e tutt’ora non sono convinta, ma ci provo lo stesso.  
> Torno con molta timidezza nel fandom che mi ha introdotta al mondo delle FanFiction, ovvero Naruto. Un grazie immenso dovrei dedicarlo al mio ragazzo che mi ha sopportata e supportata nei miei scleri e mi ha fornito alcune basi teoriche sul manga di Naruto.  
> Ovviamente, accaniti fans dell’opera originale, vi anticipo che ho dovuto modificare a mio piacimento qualche concetto, quindi non linciatemi, please! *//*  
> Spero non sia deludente – come son convinta che invece sia! :3
> 
> Buona lettura!

Una figura alta e longilinea si stagliava in quella notte di luna piena sostando sul ramo di un albero secolare in una piccola radura. Il lungo mantello nero ricoperto da piccole nuvolette rosse svolazzava nel venticello primaverile aprendosi e mostrandone a sprazzi parte della superficie scarlatta interna. Nonostante fosse ben coperto, si sentì rabbrividire mentre i due ciuffi di capelli corvini lisci e fini gli accarezzavano con dolcezza i lineamenti del volto un po’ spigoloso. Itachi Uchiha si sentiva stanco, eternamente stanco di scappare da una vita che aveva accettato fin troppi anni prima senza battere ciglio. I raggi della luna si riflettevano nei suoi occhi completamente neri che stavano via via perdendo la vista, le occhiaie sempre più marcate sul viso scarno e pallido. Inspirò, socchiudendo le palpebre, portandosi una mano sul petto, ascoltando il suo stesso battito cardiaco. Era calmo, come sempre. Si era spesso domandato da dove derivasse tutta quella sua calma apatica. Calma che non lo aveva abbandonato nemmeno quando aveva scelto di assassinare il suo stesso clan, la sua stessa famiglia – ad esclusione del suo piccolo fratellino.

Tossì improvvisamente e dovette coprirsi la bocca con un fazzoletto di stoffa che ormai si portava sempre appresso, ritrovandovi poi una piccola macchia di sangue. Si perse per pochi attimi ad osservarlo, stupendosi quasi di vederne quella tinta color cremisi, quasi convinto che persino il fluido vitale che gli scorreva nelle vene fosse nero e scuro, come il suo passato.

Itachi Uchiha stava morendo e lo sapeva. Itachi Uchiha stava morendo e lo accettava.

Gli rimaneva solamente un compito da portare a termine in quella vita che gli stava dando forse la giusta punizione che sentiva di meritare. Sarebbe poi finita tutta quella sofferenza oppure lo avrebbe seguito persino nell’aldilà, per tutta l’eternità? Nascose il piccolo pezzo di stoffa nella tasca interna, abbandonando poi pesantemente il braccio che rimase come impigliato nell’apertura del mantello la cui zip chiudeva solamente la parte sottostante al petto, lasciando la mano infilata e cadente a penzoloni, il gomito piegato a novanta. I suoni notturni della foresta si interruppero improvvisamente ed il suo udito particolarmente sviluppato a causa del peggioramento della sua vista registrò una presenza che, pochi secondi dopo, gli si parò di fronte, il capo alzato verso di lui da terra, gli occhi azzurri cristallini infiammati da una miriade di sentimenti esplosivi ed una zazzera scomposta di capelli biondi, il copri fronte con il simbolo di Konoha portato con fierezza.

« Itachi. », mormorò Naruto Uzumaki concentrandosi nell’evitare il suo sguardo, consapevole che potesse essere portatore di illusioni.

Itachi sorrise al nuovo arrivato, un sorriso che rinnovava ancora una volta tutta la sua stanchezza, compiacendosi tuttavia della scaltrezza del giovane nell’ostinarsi a fissargli i piedi.

« Naruto, è un piacere vedere che stai bene. »

Con un rapido salto, abbandonò la sua postazione, raggiungendo la terra. Naruto non sembrò scomporsi e nemmeno spaventarsi, mantenendo stoicamente la propria posizione.

« Non ho molto tempo, quindi ti chiederei di ascoltarmi, senza interrompermi. », proseguì con tono concitato Itachi.

Naruto lo fissò stranito, stupito da quel cambio repentino ricordando un particolare tono monocorde tutte le volte che aveva incontrato precedentemente quell’uomo.

« Perché mai dovrei darti anche solo la possibilità di parlarmi? Perché non dovrei ucciderti qui, ora? »

Non aveva alzato la voce, no. Non ce n’era bisogno. Si sentiva assurdamente tranquillo nonostante si trovasse da solo in quella radura circondato dalla foresta silenziosa di fronte ad un uomo che rispettava per la sua forza, ma che disprezzava per aver spinto Sasuke, anche se indirettamente, sulla strada verso l’oscurità.

« Perché soltanto tu puoi salvare mio fratello. », mormorò, aprendosi in un dolce sorriso. La luna illuminò quel volto bianco candido che sembrava più vecchio di molti anni.

« Lui... Sta venendo... Qui...? », domandò Naruto, spalancando impercettibilmente gli occhi, il cuore che sembrò fermarsi per un secondo per poi ricominciare a sbattere dolorosamente contro la cassa toracica più forte di prima.

Itachi annuì, spostandosi con la mano non infilata nel mantello una ciocca di capelli che continuava a svolazzargli davanti agli occhi. L’espressione ansiosa ma quasi felice dell’aspirante Hokage convinse Itachi con fermezza della veridicità della frase che gli aveva detto poc’anzi. Senza che loro lo sapessero, aveva osservato da lontano gli eterni cambiamenti di quei due ragazzi e aveva capito come l’uno fosse indispensabile per l’altro in quanto Naruto non si sarebbe mai arreso e Sasuke aveva bisogno di quello: aveva bisogno di una persona che non rinunciasse a lui nonostante tutto e che credesse in lui come suo fratello non era riuscito a fare. Itachi Uchiha stava morendo e non avrebbe avuto il tempo necessario per salvare il suo fratellino, perciò lo avrebbe affidato ad una persona che ammirava e che avrebbe sacrificato la sua stessa vita per proteggerlo.

« Ti ascolto, parla. », gli disse Naruto, facendo un cenno con il capo e ascoltando attentamente ciò che il membro dell’organizzazione Akatsuki era così smanioso di spiegargli.

***

Gli alberi gli sfrecciavano davanti, uno dopo l’altro, quasi come se non esistessero, unici testimoni della sua forsennata corsa verso quel luogo dove sapeva avrebbe incontrato suo fratello. I rami venivano brutalmente violentati dalla rabbia che si irradiava fino ai suoi piedi che lo aiutavano a darsi la spinta per continuare il suo percorso, i capelli sferzati dal vento. Aveva quella terribile sensazione alla bocca della stomaco che non riusciva a spiegarsi, ma sapeva, se lo sentiva: Naruto era là, insieme ad Itachi Uchiha. Il cuore – che di solito era tranquillo e rilassato persino prima di uno scontro che poteva risultargli fatale – stava battendo contro il suo petto, forte, pompando sangue a non finire. Aveva paura e si sentiva stanco, terribilmente stanco. Stanco di tutto quell’odio che si portava dentro e di tutto quell’amore che non sarebbe mai riuscito a dare perché sotterrato in qualche cassetto dimenticato della sua anima. Anima? Ne possedeva ancora una?

Da quanto non si incontravano? Quante volte aveva volutamente evitato di incrociarlo, per non doverlo guardare? Tutte le sue difese sarebbero cedute come una diga contro la corrente di un fiume che voleva solamente la sua libertà, perché Naruto era sempre stato quello per lui: un fiume impetuoso che continuando a sbattere contro quelle mura, prima o poi, le avrebbe smussate e arrugginite così tanto da poterle distruggere.

Ora, la sua corsa stava terminando e doveva compiere la sua vendetta. Sarebbe stato poi libero? O la sua vita avrebbe perso ogni senso? I suoi occhi intercetteranno da lontano due figure che conosceva fin troppo bene. Inspirò, iniziando a scorgere i contorni della radura, la luna alta nel cielo che la illuminava quasi a giorno. Gli sfuggì un sorriso fugace quando vide quella giacca arancione che aveva sempre trovato orrenda e la sua massa di capelli biondi che i raggi chiari sembravano carezzare insieme al vento. Naruto Uzumaki era rivolto verso di lui e lo stava aspettando sorridendo sfacciato. Maledisse qualunque Dio gli avesse donato quel volto abbronzato, i lineamenti mascolini ormai più accentuati – forse un piccolo accenno di peluria che aveva iniziato a radersi per sembrare più uomo – e quegli occhi azzurri che non avevano mai smesso di guardarlo come se fosse l’unico essere umano su quel pianeta di cui gli importasse. Ma che bugie si stava raccontando? Sasuke sapeva che Naruto aveva quel terribile “complesso dell’eroe” di dover salvare chiunque, quindi lui era solamente la persona più ostica della lista, doveva solamente vincere una battaglia con se stesso: “Sarò in grado di salvare anche lui”. Ecco perché non poteva cedere a quei pensieri così deboli: Sasuke Uchiha si sentiva uno dei tanti di quella lunga lista che non sarebbe mai terminata. Strinse le mani andando a formare dei pugni, frenando la sua corsa a distanza dal ninja di Konoha, suo ex compagno, senza degnarlo di uno sguardo – per non tradire il fatto che da lontano lo aveva guardato fin troppo – e si voltò verso suo fratello.

« Come sei cresciuto, Sasuke. », Itachi aveva un’espressione quasi dolce. Era bellissimo, come lo era sempre stato, nonostante la vita sembrava lo avesse fatto invecchiare improvvisamente.

« L’avresti vissuta, questa crescita, se non fossi dovuto fuggire perché hai ucciso tutto il Clan Uchiha. »

Sembrò quasi un sibilo, quell’accusa, stretta tra i denti e sputata come se l’avesse macinata nella gola per anni e anni.

« E tu... », si voltò seminando fiamme dagli occhi rossi, « ...perché sei sempre in mezzo ai piedi? », mormorò con tono disperatamente sprezzante.

Si guardarono per la prima volta dopo... Troppo tempo. Si sentì vacillare, ma lo nascose.

« Pensavi di liberarti di me? »

Naruto sogghignò, grattandosi la punta del naso, nascondendo un velo di imbarazzo. Fisicamente era diventato più prestante, i muscoli della braccia e del petto si intravedevano sotto agli abiti.

« Fatti da parte! Sono qua solamente per uccidere quel traditore di mio fratello! »

Non gli diede il tempo di reagire, dandogli le spalle e scoccando un’occhiata ad Itachi, gli si fiondò contro, senza nascondere le sue intenzioni, senza ragionare sull’esperienza che il suo avversario aveva, mosso dall’istinto. Estrasse la kusanagi in un gesto rapido ma, nel momento in cui cercò di caricarla contro Itachi con il fulmine che la attraversava a rafforzarne l’attacco, un nugolo di corvi lo circondò, urlando al cielo e fiondandosi su di lui. Riuscì a difendersi, riportandosi a terra e guardandosi attorno con l’aiuto degli occhi del Clan Uchiha, ma solamente il silenzio gli rispose: Itachi era sparito, lasciandogli solamente una sensazione di non appartenenza al mondo.

« Sasuke... »

Si voltò, conscio di essersi quasi dimenticato di Naruto, accecato dalla rabbia che voleva solamente placare. Un grugnito di disperazione gli risalì la gola, facendo vibrare le sue corde vocali e si scagliò contro il portatore della volpe a nove code che, senza battere ciglio, rispose al suo attacco, facendo finire entrambi ai lati opposti della radura. Si guardarono, rivivendo ognuno nella propria mente una scena del passato che non tardarono a ripetere: Naruto produsse un rasengan che si avvicinava ormai alla perfezione, così come Sasuke faceva lo stesso con il chidori, lampi di luce gli saettarono attorno al braccio, quasi come se il fulmine, ormai, facesse parte dei suoi nervi. Quando le due tecniche si scontrarono, i due ninja furono accecati da un chiarore quasi sovrumano e l’esplosione li divise, spingendoli a terra.

Sasuke riaprì gli occhi, ritrovandosi in piedi, il cervello offuscato, gli occhi puntati su Itachi.

« Come sei cresciuto, Sasuke. », si stupì nel trovarlo bellissimo.

« L’avresti vissuta, questa crescita, se non fossi dovuto fuggire perché hai ucciso tutto il Clan Uchiha. », sibilò, vacillando mentre lo invase una stranissima sensazione di déjà-vu.

Si voltò verso Naruto, conscio della sua presenza, presenza che però aveva quasi dimenticato.

No, stava succedendo qualcosa di strano. Era la quarta o forse la quinta volta che aveva la percezione che il suo mondo si stesse ripetendo, prendendolo in giro. La scena era sempre la stessa: lui attaccava Itachi, che puntualmente scompariva scomponendosi in uno stormo di corvi e poi... Poi si fiondava stranito e sconsolato contro Naruto. Si attaccavano e c’era quella luce così chiara, quella luce accecante e... Tutto ricominciava. Ma perché proprio la scena dove si scontravano loro due? Cosa c’era di sbagliato in quello?

« Tutto... », mormorò, stropicciandosi gli occhi con le mani, stringendo i polsi sulle tempie premendoli quasi fino a farsi del male e scuotendo il capo.

« C’è un solo modo per porre fine a tutte questo, Sasuke. »

« Perché non mi lasci in pace..? », fu quasi un verso gutturale di disperazione e scattò quando sentì delle dita stringersi attorno alle sue spalle, inducendolo ad alzare il volto e riaprire gli occhi. Naruto era così vicino. Percepiva il suo calore, percepiva il suo respiro caldo sul volto. Lui voleva solo... Cosa voleva? Si sentiva così pesante, sentiva quell’anima che lo distruggeva e Naruto aveva gli occhi lucidi, Naruto stava allungando la mano, Naruto gli stava sfiorando il viso, Naruto era... Solo Naruto.

« ...perché sei il mio migliore amico. »

Suggellò la frase posando le sue labbra su quelle di Sasuke. Il mondo tremò, il cielo gli sembrò stesse per cadere, lui stava per cadere, loro stavano quasi morendo, in quel gesto. Si aggrapparono l’uno all’altro come se la terra sotto ai loro piedi si fosse spaccata. Quasi come se non fossero consci di essere due persone differenti, si sentivano fusi l’uno all’altro. Naruto profumava di casa e Sasuke lo spinse per indurlo a staccarsi da sé.

« Illusione... », mormorò, « Siamo in un’illusione... »

Scosse il capo, portandosi le mani tra i capelli corvini, chiudendo con forza gli occhi, mentre la realtà degli eventi gli stava lentamente piombando addosso. Da quanto andava avanti?

« Sssh. », sussurrò Naruto, avvicinandosi a lui e infilando le sue dita nella maglietta semi aperta dell’amico, sfiorandogli il petto scoperto, tracciando una leggera linea con i polpastrelli fino alla spalla. Sasuke rabbrividì. Stava sognando? Era un’illusione e tutto stava succedendo nella sua testa?

Con l’altra mano, Naruto gli fece sollevare di nuovo il volto, per poi infilarla nella chioma corvina spettinata sulla sua nuca, spingendoselo addosso, insinuando quasi di prepotenza la sua lingua nell’antro caldo che si dischiuse ma non senza prima opporsi. Naruto si sentiva così leggero, così ubriaco mentre inspirava così smaniosamente l’odore che la pelle di Sasuke emanava, quel profumo che pensava di essersi dimenticato e invece, in un piccolo cassetto del suo cervello, era rimasto custodito con gelosia, con bramosia. L’odore di Sasuke. Il suo Sasuke. L’odore... Dio, aveva il cazzo duro che si poggiava sul bassoventre rigonfio dell’Uchiha: si sentiva il sangue e persino il suo stesso chakra ribollire caldo.

« Sas’ke », gli sfuggì quasi come un gemito che inciampava tra la lingua e le labbra, mentre riapriva gli occhi e si ritrovava davanti quei pozzi neri e profondi. I suoi occhi. Petrolio scuro in un oceano. Petrolio che sporcava quell’oceano o era forse l’oceano che ripuliva il petrolio? Tutto di loro era agli opposti, persino nel loro aspetto fisico.

Sasuke socchiuse le palpebre, cercando un senso logico in tutto quello che gli stava succedendo, ma Naruto non gliene diede molta occasione, dato che stava cercando di liberargli le spalle dalla maglietta, strappandola in diversi punti e lui... Lui glielo stava lasciando fare. No. Addirittura le sue stesse mani stavano abbassando la zip della felpa arancione, quella felpa che gli faceva terribilmente schifo.

__

_Toglila. Toglila. Toglila._

« Sì, la tolgo, un att-attimo.. », ruggì quasi sconvolto.

Lo aveva detto ad alta voce, quindi? O Naruto sapeva leggergli il pensiero?

Si ritrovarono sul terreno erboso, Sasuke lungo disteso senza maglietta e Naruto a cavalcioni sopra di lui con addosso solo i pantaloni. I piedi di entrambi erano nudi, i fili verdi che li solleticavano ondeggianti al vento.

Naruto si fermò a fissare quel volto che, in certe notti, aveva avuto così tanta paura di dimenticare.

« Torna a casa con me, ti prego. », gli disse, guardandolo negli occhi, mentre i suoi tendevano verso una tinta rossastra, le cicatrici che caratterizzavano il suo volto si facevano più marchiate.

Sasuke rimase per un attimo interdetto, le mani che dalle spalle del compagno percorsero l’intera lunghezza delle sue braccia, fermandosi ai polsi, stringendoglieli leggermente.

« Perché dovrei? »

__

_« Cadrete entrambi nella mia illusione. »_

_Naruto lo fissò aprendo la bocca come per ribattere, ma Itachi fece un gesto sbrigativo con la mano per indurlo a stare zitto: lo aveva già detto di avere poco tempo a disposizione. Il ninja di Konoha indurì la mascella stringendo i denti, ma decise di non dire niente, rimanendo in ascolto._

_Itachi sembrava faticare persino a parlare, ma continuò._

_« Si tratta di una tecnica proibita del Clan Uchiha: siccome te lo sto spiegando, sarai più consapevole di Sasuke di essere entrato in una tecnica illusoria, ma ciò non toglie che ne subirai i pieni effetti anche tu. »_

_« E cosa dovrei fare? Perché me lo stai spiegando, allora? »_

_« Questa tecnica permette al creatore dell’illusione di immagazzinare, in un certo senso, le sensazioni fisiche sia dell’utilizzatore che dell’avversario, facendo finire quest’ultimo in un loop continuo. L’unico modo per uscirne è che la vittima o le vittime apprendano cosa si è fatto di errato, smettendola di scappare dal proprio destino. Te lo sto spiegando perché ad un certo punto, io mi farò da parte. »_

_« Cosa deve capire Sasuke? E cosa centro io? »_

_Naruto si sentiva esasperato. Itachi era stato terribilmente preciso nella sua spiegazione, tuttavia lui si sentiva così perso nella sua miriade di domande._

_« Tu ami mio fratello e saprai come fargli capire qual è la strada giusta da percorrere. »_

_Come aveva potuto accorgersene Itachi e non le persone che gli stavano sempre accanto?_

Dio, quanto era cocciuto. Si abbassò come se volesse baciarlo, ma quando Sasuke si sporse per raggiungerlo, si bloccò, andando a mordergli, invece, la pelle candida del collo, lasciandogli un segno rossastro in risposta al suo mugolio, i canini gli causarono un rivolo di sangue, segno che Naruto – quando perdeva il controllo – era ancora sotto l’influenza animalesca del chakra della volpe a nove code.

« Non è reale. », sembrava che stesse parlando più a se stesso che a Naruto.

Il ragazzo si sollevò facendosi forza con le mani sul terreno, guardandolo con cipiglio divertito, gli occhi che si erano ormai totalmente tinti di rosso.

« Pensi che non sia reale? »

Naruto sogghignò, spostando il peso sul braccio sinistro ed allungando il destro, andando a stringere la mano sul cavallo dei pantaloni di Sasuke che sussultò al gesto fin troppo reale. Non era possibile. Era tutto nella sua testa, ma in quel caso, perché nella sua testa si stava delineando quel rapporto con Naruto?

« Non prendiamoci per il culo, dai. Questo è quello che abbiamo sempre voluto. »

Naruto si chinò, continuando a massaggiargli l’erezione attraverso i pantaloni. Voleva baciarlo, ma Sasuke girò il capo, porgendogli la guancia. Voleva che smettesse perché doveva ragionare e in quel frangente non ci riusciva. Naruto spostò la mano poco prima impegnata in quel giochetto erotico per afferrargli le guance e costringerlo a guardarlo, dimostrandogli quanto fosse ebbro e voglioso, accompagnando il gesto con un lento movimento di bacino che fece coincidere i loro corpi, provocando dei brividi ad entrambi. Naruto si sporse verso il basso abbassando con un gesto stizzito la zip dei pantaloni di Sasuke, calandoglieli e facendoli rimanere quasi impigliati alle sue caviglie dato che non voleva perdere la posizione dominante e rischiare che il ragazzo moro gli sfuggisse. Tuttavia quando tornò a fissarlo, Sasuke riuscì a mollargli un gancio destro distraendolo e riuscì a girarsi su se stesso nel tentativo di strisciare sul terreno per allontanarsi dal corpo di Naruto che, tuttavia, si riprese in fretta dal colpo, lasciandosi pesantemente cadere su di lui, facendo coincidere il suo pene rigonfio attraverso la stoffa alle natiche dell’amico, spingendosi con irruenza, mozzandogli il respiro, mentre con le mani gli bloccava i polsi, le dita del ninja traditore che cercavano di artigliare la terra.

« Perché vuoi scappare da me? »

Il suo fiato caldo sull’orecchio gli provocò una serie infinita di brividi. C’era una parte sempre maggiore di lui che avrebbe voluto lasciarsi andare a quella voce, a quelle mani, a quel corpo.

« Naruto... »

Lo shinobi di Konoha allentò la presa, lasciandogli la libertà di muoversi e scostandosi da lui per permettergli di sollevarsi e sedersi.

« ...baciami e stai zitto, idiota. »

Sasuke accennò ad un sorriso imbarazzato, facendogli notare quanto gli fosse costato dire quella frase così semplice ma al contempo complessa, sporgendo il busto aiutandosi con una mano sul ginocchio dell’amico che gli andò incontro quasi ipnotizzato dal movimento che quelle labbra avevano compiuto per pronunciare quelle parole idilliache. Fu quasi un riscoprirsi, quel bacio. Un fiume impetuoso di emozioni da troppo tempo sopite e rinchiuse. Un riscoprire che la vita sapeva essere anche altro.

Sasuke tentò di scalciare via i pantaloni liberando così le gambe e con mani frettolose sbottonò anche quelli di Naruto, facendo sì che entrambi rimanessero solamente con l’intimo addosso. Fremettero quando le loro erezioni si sfiorarono, ancora troppo coperte. L’aria sembrava essersi rarefatta, nonostante fossero completamente all’aperto. Forse il mondo aveva ripreso a funzionare, ma loro non se ne curarono perché erano labbra, bocche, lingue, mani che si esploravano come se non esistesse un domani, un futuro, come se tutta la vita fosse in quel preciso istante. Cos’era stato Sasuke se non un contenitore pieno d’odio che aveva relegato e rifiutato l’amore e le altre emozioni nel dimenticatoio? Naruto non aveva mai avuto paura di aprire quel vaso, perché nessuno, a parte lui, lo aveva mai capito. Per quello aveva sempre cercato di non farsi trovare.

Naruto si infilò in mezzo alle sue gambe dopo averlo completamente spogliato, chinandosi a saggiare la sua erezione con le labbra, leccandolo interamente per poi accoglierlo nella sua bocca, incominciando a scendere e risalire, scendere e risalire. Sasuke si lasciò completamente andare, ancora insicuro se tutto quello stesse succedendo solamente nella sua mente oppure no, le sensazioni sulla pelle troppo vivide, _ma chi se ne frega, ti prego continua..._

Mentre seguitava a succhiarglielo con costanza e passione, andò a stuzzicare l’apertura in mezzo alle natiche, carezzandola, tastandola, giocandoci, osservando di sottecchi il volto di Sasuke che si contorceva dal piacere, le labbra dischiuse in un sospiro che sembrava non terminare mai. Cercava nel contempo di spingersi sempre più in profondità nella gola di Naruto e di andare incontro a quel dito che lo stava ora masturbando. Gemette mormorando il suo nome: nessun suono sarebbe potuto risultare più bello. Colto dalla frenesia, si alzò a baciarlo, lasciandolo senza fiato e sfilandosi con fretta l’ultimo indumento che ormai gli stava stretto, e con l’aiuto della mano, posizionò il suo membro turgido e dalla punta umida e pulsante in mezzo alle gambe di Sasuke. Si guardarono intensamente, gli occhi lucidi, liquidi, ebbri, vogliosi. Una tacita domanda ed una tacita risposta e Naruto si spinse senza riuscire ad essere delicato in quel corpo caldo, tanto era il bisogno di sentire le carni attorno a sé, le unghie di Sasuke che graffiarono la pelle abbronzata, solcandola, marchiandola, i denti anch’essi stretti sulla spalla soffocando il dolore fisico. Non si mossero, come congelati.

« Vieni via con me, Sas’ke? »

Un dolce bacio a stampo. Perché parlava? Perché non si muoveva? Perché non poteva scoparlo e basta?

« Parli troppo, idiota. », sogghignò, ormai senza imbarazzo iniziando a strusciare il bacino contro quello di Naruto che rabbrividì all’istante.

« Non credere che sia finita qui l-ah-a conversazione.. »

« Dei del cielo... Anf... Mi aspetta un tuo solito pippone dopo? »

Naruto ridacchiò, scrutandolo con dolcezza con quegli occhi azzurri: aveva ripreso il controllo di se stesso. Voleva essere lui con Sasuke e non qualche entità che lo spingeva a prenderselo. Loro due e basta. Lo scopò come non aveva mai fatto con nessun essere umano su quel pianeta, in quella notte di nomi sussurrati al vento e nelle orecchie, di mani che segnavano il corpo dell’altro, di labbra che lasciavano scie di saliva umidiccia, di orgasmi frustranti che avevano atteso troppi anni per essere scoperti.

Un corvo gracchiò nella notte.

***

Aprì gli occhi, sbadigliando. La luce dell’alba gli rimpicciolì le pupille. Si guardò attorno, sentendosi perso.

“Era tutto un’illusione...”

Percepì la pesantezza di un indumento non suo prima ancora di vederlo: una felpa arancione gli copriva il busto – la sua maglietta era finita spiegazzata in qualche modo sotto il suo capo a creare un cuscino di cortesia.

« Buongiorno! », squillò la voce di Naruto.

Sasuke si mise a sedere di scatto, cercando la sua spada, trovandola poco lontana e afferrandola.

Naruto alzò le braccia in segno di resa mentre sostava seduto a gambe incrociate di fronte a lui.

« Dov’è Itachi? », chiese con rabbia.

« Sì, è stato bello anche per me, Sasuke! », scherzò mettendo il broncio.

Sasuke si guardò, trovandosi mezzo nudo ma con addosso i boxer.

« Era... Io... Tu... »

« Non cominciare a fare la checca isterica, ok? »

Sasuke lo fissò con odio.

« Oh, mi mancava quello sguardo! Tuttavia so che in fondo hai cambiato idea. », gongolò Naruto, decidendo di continuare con una breve spiegazione visto che Sasuke stava già perdendo la pazienza, « La tecnica di Itachi è terminata nel momento stesso in cui tu hai deciso – forse anche inconsapevolmente – che avresti cambiato la tua scelta. »

« La tecnica proibita del Clan Uchiha...? »

Naruto annuì, grattandosi il capo.

« Sono consapevole di non poter estirpare completamente tutto l’odio che hai dentro di te, ma voglio che tu sappia che ti aiuterò, perché insieme, io e te, possiamo farcela. Non sei da solo... Non lo sei mai stato. Io ci sono e ci sarò, sempre. »

Si allungò, prendendogli la mano dalle nocche bianche che stringeva ancora kusanagi, inducendolo con un cenno del capo a lasciar andare la presa. Sasuke rilassò i muscoli del corpo, sospirando e socchiudendo gli occhi, le dita dell’altra mano di Naruto che gli carezzarono dolcemente una guancia. Insieme erano sempre stati la coppia più forte dell’intero villaggio della foglia. Era sempre scappato da Naruto perché sapeva che, se si fossero incontrati di nuovo, il suo muro avrebbe cominciato a cedere: lasciare Konoha era stata la scelta più difficile che avesse mai fatto, lasciare lui era stata la scelta più difficile che avesse mai fatto. L’unico legame che lo teneva ancora in piedi – forse più di Itachi. Bastava solo ammetterlo. Doveva solo ammetterlo.

Naruto si alzò, porgendogli la mano: « Combattiamo insieme, d’ora in poi? »

Quel ghigno imbarazzato lo fece sorridere. Cosa sarebbe successo da quel momento? Cosa sarebbero stati da quel momento? Il libro del destino così pieno di scelte, ancora una volta, aveva deciso che il suo corso sarebbe cambiato. No, Sasuke aveva deciso di cambiare il suo corso. Non era solo. Lui aveva sempre avuto quell’impiastro di Naruto e lo aveva scelto nel momento esatto in cui Naruto lo aveva stretto a sé, baciandolo. In quel preciso istante Sasuke aveva scelto una vita differente, Sasuke aveva scelto Naruto.

_« Ti affido il mio fratellino. Prenditi cura di lui, Naruto. »_

***

Ringrazio chiunque sia riuscita a giungere alla fine, con le unghie e con i denti.

Scherzi a parte, spero di esser rimasta abbastanza fedele alla traccia che era stata data – se così non fosse, son contenta comunque di esser riuscita a comporre comunque qual cosina e di aver ritrovato due personaggi che amo particolarmente. Mi fa’ male ammettere di non aver scritto poi così bene la parte sessuale tra i due, ma spero di rifarmi la prossima volta. (:

Un abbraccio a tutti,

Eli.


End file.
